


Web Cam

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Older Characters, Webcams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: Web CamNumero parole: 1877





	Web Cam

Il brutto di una relazione a distanza come la loro era il non potersi vedere tutti i giorni, Lance era tornato dalla sua famiglia a Cuba mentre Katie era rimasta a Torino, già gli mancava avere il castano vicino però non poteva di certo trattenerlo lì in Italia quando la sua famiglia era praticamente dall’altra parte del mondo.

La sera si erano sentiti al telefono e Lance aveva proposto di fare qualche videochiamata per potersi vedere e per potersi raccontare la loro giornata o gli impegni in programma.

I giorni scorrevano lentamente e la distanza iniziava a farsi sentire, a entrambi mancava poter stringere l’altro fra le braccia, poterlo baciare e poter anche solamente passare le notti abbracciati; Lance aveva ripreso la sua solita routine, lavorava al chiosco sulla spiaggia dei suoi genitori e guardava il mare con malinconia, prima della fine dell’estate avrebbe sicuramente chiesto a Katie di andarlo a trovare per farle ammirare lo spettacolo del mare e per poter fare il bagno assieme a lei.

Katie era invece chiusa in casa sommersa dai libri, i suoi esami universitari erano alle porte e lei sembrava essere diventata un tutt’uno con il tavolo e i libri mentre si immergeva in quella lettura noiosa sulla programmazione dei computer.

Le loro giornate passavano noiose ma le serate si animavano ogni volta che Skype veniva acceso, Lance non faceva altro che parlare di surfisti in erba che provavano a cavalcare le grosse onde cubane e finivano miseramente per cadere oppure passava le serata a lamentarsi di quanto Katie gli mancasse e di quando sentisse già l’assenza della sua pelle morbida o di quelle piccole lentiggini che facevano capolino sul suo naso e che quella dannata videocamera non riusciva a mostrare.

La ragazza si limitava a ridere per quelle storie e poi iniziava il suo monologo su come odiasse programmare i computer e su come lei avesse scelto informatica per fare cose ben più interessanti, poi ovviamente iniziava anche lei una piccola sessione di lamento esponendo quando le mancasse il castano e quanto desiderasse averlo al suo fianco in quel momento; le loro conversazioni finivano sempre con i loro lamenti per la distanza ma poi i toni si addolcivano e le parole dolci venivano sussurrate al microfono e quelle serate dapprima noiose finivano con una botta di zucchero da far cariare i denti ad entrambi, ma a loro andava bene così.

Quando arrivò il 28 luglio Katie passò tutto il giorno in giro a fare compere, provò almeno una ventina di negozi prima di trovare quello giusto e acquistare quello che le serviva, annunciò anche ai suoi che non avrebbe passato la serata a guardare film con loro, cosa che faceva sempre, ma disse che sarebbe stata impegnata a videochiamare Lance visto che era il suo compleanno e che visto che il fuso orario era diverso avrebbe riposato in serata per essere sveglia quando da lui sarebbero state le 21.

Aveva messaggiato con il castano durante tutto il giorno facendogli gli auguri e mandandogli cuoricini e immagini carine, nella mattinata gli aveva chiesto se avesse qualche impegno per la sera e quando l’altro le disse di essere libero il piano di Katie iniziò; gli mandò un messaggio dicendogli di connettersi alle 21 e poi non rispose più a nessun messaggio fino a quell’ora.

Lance aspettò con ansia l’orario stabilito poi si collegò e rimase abbastanza sorpreso nel vedere la web cam che riprendeva la camera di Katie senza però vedere lei, provò a mandarle un messaggio al cellulare ma quello che ottenne fu di sentire il trillo del cellulare della ragazza e nient’altro.

“Katie? Hey tutto bene?” Provò a dire cercando di alzare la voce per farsi sentire dalla ragazza, nel caso fosse in un’altra camera, ma anche quel tentativo andò a vuoto; incerto e anche un po’ spaventato prese il telefono e cercò il numero per chiamare la castana, era sul punto di premere il tasto verde quando sentì la voce di Katie che si avvicinava.

“Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te. Tanti auguri a Lance, tanti auguri a te!” Quando quella canzoncina finì Katie apparve nell’immagine della telecamerina e il castano dovette trattenere il fiato per non urlare o rompere il computer cercando di arrivare da lei in qualche modo.

La castana era in piedi con le braccia strette lungo i fianchi mentre indossava solo un piccolo completino intimo blu composto da un reggiseno con un foro a forma di muso di gatto e delle mutandine, davvero troppo fini, con delle orecchie che spuntavano ai lati, il tutto era arricchito dalle guance rosse che rendevano la ragazza ancora più bella.

“T… Ti piace?” Chiese incerta Katie mentre guardava verso la web cam e sperava di sentire o vedere un cenno di assenso da parte dell’altro.

Lance cercò tutta la forza che aveva per non urlare o fare le valige per prendere il primo aereo e andare in Italia, fece un respiro profondo poi schiuse la labbra cercando di mantenere una voce calma o almeno non troppo disperata.

“Madre de dios! Sei stupenda Katie… Dio non puoi farmi questo quando non posso essere lì da te!” Si lamentò sentendo le guance arrossarsi e il suo membro irrigidirsi per quella visione.

La piccola risatina imbarazzata che gli arrivò alle orecchie fece rabbrividire piacevolmente il ragazzo mentre Katie gli sorrideva imbarazzata sedendosi sul letto.  
“L’ho fatto per te… So che avevi detto che ti piaceva questo completino e ho pensato di prenderlo per farti piacere...” Ammise abbassando lentamente lo sguardo, nonostante Lance non fosse lì si sentiva comunque in imbarazzo.

“Quindi è il mio regalo di compleanno? E posso fare quello che voglio?” Chiese il castano con un sorrisetto prima di allontanare un po’ la sedia per dare a Katie un’immagine intera del suo corpo e farle vedere cosa era riuscita a fare solo con quel completino addosso.

Gli occhi color miele della ragazza si spalancarono nel vedere il netto rigonfiamento che faceva foggia di se sotto i pantaloncini del ragazzo, si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e a quella domanda si limitò ad annuire accennando un sorriso.

“Bene, che ne dici di spogliarti per me, mh?” Chiese Lance restando fermo nella posizione dove si trovava, si mise comodo e osservò bene l’immagine che gli regalava la web cam della ragazza; le mani di Katie si mossero sulla sua pelle con lentezza, slacciò i gancetti sulla schiena poi lasciò scivolare a terra il reggiseno mostrando due seni piccoli ma sodi, a quell’immagine il sorriso di Lance si allargò leggermente.

“Continua amore.” Disse semplicemente prima di massaggiarsi lentamente l’erezione da sopra i pantaloncini, voleva gustarsi il corpo della ragazza lentamente per imprimerselo nella mente e sognarselo quella notte.

La castana si limitò ad annuire prima di alzarsi in piedi e portare le dita verso gli slip, prese quei piccoli fili morbidi fra il pollice e l’indice e lentamente iniziò ad abbassarli facendo scivolare giù la mutandina, si sentiva imbarazzata ma anche eccitata da quella cosa, era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere e forse non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

“Sei bellissima Katie.” La voce di Lance era dolce mentre sussurrava quelle parole, si abbassò i pantaloncini lasciandosi i boxer addosso e guardò nuovamente verso la web cam prima di parlare “Perché non mi fai vedere cosa fai quando non sono lì con te?” Chiese leccandosi le labbra, per quando Katie fosse timida e riservata sapeva che nell’oscurità della sua camera trovava sempre un modo per placare i suoi istinti, era una cosa naturale ma lui non aveva mai osato chiederle nulla, però quel giorno lei glielo avrebbe concesso, giusto? Era pur sempre il suo compleanno.

Il viso di Katie divenne rosso quasi quanto la piccola lampada in fondo alla stanza, le sue labbra si schiusero formando una piccola ‘o’ e i suoi occhi si spalancarono, deglutì a fatica prima di annuire lentamente e tornare seduta sul letto, aprì lentamente le gambe poi chiuse gli occhi, doveva solo fare finta che Lance non fosse lì a vederla, era abbastanza facile, no?

Si portò due dita alla bocca e le leccò lentamente mentre con l’altra mano si massaggiava un seno pizzicando, di tanto in tanto, il capezzolo, provò a pensare al tocco di Lance su di lei e tutto sembrò diventare più facile; le sue dita ormai umide scesero lungo il suo corpo fino a fermare la loro discesa fra le sue cosce, iniziò a titillare con la punta delle dita il suo clitoride e ad ogni movimento il suo corpo si accendeva mandandole piccole scosse di piacere che si propagavano il tutto il corpo.

Schiuse le labbra lasciando uscire piccoli sospiri e lievi gemiti mentre con la mano libera scendeva fino a sfiorare l’apertura ormai umida della propria intimità, infilò lentamente il primo dito accompagnando quel gesto con un gemito più acuto, si sentiva ormai già dentro la sua bolla, niente poteva disturbarla e niente poteva raggiungerla ma si sbagliava: alcuni gemiti più rochi arrivarono alle sue orecchie e quando sollevò le palpebre si ritrovò davanti agli occhi l’immagine più erotica che avesse mai visto.

Lance era ancora seduto, aveva aperto le gambe e aveva calato i boxer fino alle caviglie mentre la sua mano si muoveva su e giù lungo la sua asta, il suo viso era arrossato e le sue labbra erano aperte lasciando uscire quei gemiti e quei sospiri che avevano distratto Katie dal suo piacere.

Si sentì strana, non era una ragazza che amava mettersi in mostra o fare quel genere di cose, eppure in quel momento qualcosa dentro di lei le disse di continuare e soprattutto le disse di non distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo che la web cam le stava offrendo.

Le dita di Katie si muovevano esperte dentro di lei, sapevano che punti toccare per farle provare piacere e arrivare al limite fu così facile e veloce, Lance sembrava essere al limite come lei, la sua mano si muoveva con più velocità mentre l’altra era impegnata a strofinare il pollice sulla punta rossa e già umida.

L’orgasmo li colse quasi nello stesso momento: Katie gettò la testa indietro mentre una serie di gemiti mischiati ad ansiti le uscivano dalle labbra umide, Lance invece si limitò a strizzare gli occhi e a lasciarsi andare ad un suono gutturale.

Quando si ripresero guardarono le loro web cam con un misto di stanchezza e imbarazzo, la ragazza prese una maglia e se la mise prima di mettersi di nuovo di fronte al pc, Lance si pulì e si ricompose tornando anche lui alla sua posizione originale.

“E’ stato un bel regalo ma avrei preferito averti qui.” Ammise con una nota di tristezza nella voce il castano.

Katie annuì poi gli sorrise, alzò una mano e portò i foglietti di carta vicini alla telecamera per farli leggere bene al suo ragazzo “Questo è il mio secondo regalo.” Disse semplicemente.

Lance per poco non cadde dalla sedia nel vedere che quelli che la ragazza teneva in mano erano biglietti aerei e la data di partenza era tra due giorni.

“Oddio tu vuoi farmi morire giovane! Non vedo l’ora di rivederti Katie!” Urlò ignorando completamente l’ora e il fatto che forse la sua famiglia stesse dormendo. “Ti amo!”

“Ti amo anch’io.” Disse semplicemente la castana prima di sorridere.


End file.
